Skeleton Greg
Skeleton Greg is a wealthy noble in Oprus, and is the Bookkeeper for the merchants' guild. Notably, he was granted the rank of Master within the guild for his knowledge and skills in alchemy, and is a shrewd businessman. Lacking knowledge of his mortal life, Greg began his unlife as the skeletal minion of the powerful Lich *NAME HERE*, when a magical mishap gave him sentience. Escaping to Oprus, he disguised himself as a human and began anew. When he was finally discovered, he was such a beloved and trusted member of society that people just sort of overlooked his… condition. Abilities. Greg, despite being a skeleton, is surprisingly dextrous. Quick with his fingers and very lithe, people are typically awed by how quickly and gracefully he puts together concoctions for the townsfolk. He also refuses to do any heavy lifting whatsoever, delegating all such tasks to his personal assistant Amanda Sundance. The last time he tried to move a desk in front of customers, he ended up a laughing stock as he knocked over half his stock of potion vials. People frequently joke that he can barely hold himself up, let alone anything else. Secretly, Skeleton Greg hates this. Greg, other than being an expert alchemist, is also well known for his mix of arcane knowledge and street smarts. He is known to understand Thieves' Cant, and occasionally other vendors will approach him to check over their stores for hidden signs and messages. Mannerisms. Although offputting to some, because his eye sockets are hollow, when he remains still he appears to always be staring at you. Occasionally he will do this on purpose to take people off guard. He also constantly fidgets with coins in his off hand, and is especially good at twirling one through his fingers. Interactions with Others. Well known for being extremely friendly, Greg is more than happy to help out whenever he can. He has been known to provide remedies on occasion to the needy, although he tries to play it down when asked about it. Useful Knowledge. Greg is in tune with the shadier elements in Oprus, and typically uses his connections to mediate with the thieves' guild on behalf of the merchants' guild. He also has extensive knowledge of alchemical ingredients and concoctions, and has what he has been told a fantastic recipe for rabbit stew. Ideal. Greg aspires to become the next Sacral, and hopes that through his immortality he might eventually be chosen. He works hard and tries to better himself to this end. Bond. Greg is especially protective of his colleagues and compatriots, and would do anything to help them out. He is especially proud of the merchants' guild, and feels personally responsible for the wellbeing of members. Flaw/Secret. Initially he worked for the thieves' guild and only planted himself as a merchant to gain access to shipment information. Upon working for Heralga Thorne for a few years, however, he decided to change over a new leaf. Although he still occasionally sells information to the thieves' guild, he does so only as a compromise to protect more important trade deals, shipments, and his own identity as a spy. Greg is deathly afraid that this secret might get out. Greg has also been known to be quite envious and jealous of others, especially certain nobles. For this reason, he actually disdains the current Sacral but does his best to hide it. Notes. Greg is a Skeleton with five levels in the Artificer (Alchemist) class. His stats are as they are in the monster manual, however due to class levels he has 25 additional hp and the features listed in his class. He carries a bag of holding and an alchemist’s jug that he made, and has the following first level spells prepared: Alarm, Cure Wounds, Disguise Self, Expeditious Retreat. He also knows three alchemical formulae: Healing Draught (3d8), Smoke Stick, Swift Step Draught. Category:Characters